InCar TVs
by thecanadian13
Summary: Just a one-shot about a topic I thought would be funny to stick in the show for the four of them.


**Just a one-shot about a topic I thought would be funny to stick in the show.**

"I think we turn here." Winston told Nick from the back seat of the car.

"Stop back street driving dude. I think it's really bothering him." Schmidt added in.

"No it isn't." Winston replied.

"Yes it is!" Shouted Nick who barely made the turn and slowly pulled up behind a large SUV at the red light. The four of them sat quietly in Nick's car heading back to the apartment except Jess who was drumming out a song on the dashboard in front of her. Surprisingly, it didn't seem to bother anyone.

Finally Winston spoke up, ending the silence again. "Hey Schmidt-" He broke off as Schmidt's eyes appeared glazed over; staring at something in front of him. "What are you staring at?"

"Huh." Schmidt said turning his head for a second to acknowledge Winston before reverting his attention back to the unknown catalyst in front of him.

"He's watching TV." Jess said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Winston hollered as Nick's patience drew thin and his fingers began to drum the steering wheel as well.

"The car in front of us is playing _Tom and Jerry._" Jess chimed.

"Oh." Winston replied following Schmidt's gaze again and connecting with one of the small in-car screens .

Eventually the everlasting red light turned green and the group was on their way again entering the smaller streets off the highway. The four had returned to silence and the level of awkward silence was reaching an all time high.

"I wonder if you can watch porn in your car." Jess pondered as the other three's attention was suddenly concentrated on her.

"What!" Nick yelled being the first one to process any word or noise.

"You know. porn." jess said as her eyes continued to meet three faces of pure astonishment and confusion. "really guys? You know... A little bow-chicka-wow-wow!" She continued making a thrusting motion in her seat.

"We know what is Jess." Nick said moving his hand away from the wheel temporarily as he tried to hypothetically push the words away from him. Winston sat in the back chuckling to himself as Schmidt thought deeply on the subject.

"Look. All I'm saying is wouldn't it be bad if people were watching porn in the back seat of their car and some kids drove up behind them and saw it?" Jess said.

"Since when are kids driving?" Winston added still laughing about the whole situation.

Jess sighed and thought about dropping the whole thing, but in her stubbornness, pushed on.

"Seriously guys!" Jess complained turning to face the other two in the back and then Nick.

"I am not in this." Nick said, reverting his attention back to the road.

"Come on Nick." Jess whined placing one hand on Nick's shoulder and the other on the dashboard in front of him as she leaned forward trying to get his attention. "Look at me."

"I'm driving!" Nick exploded.

"Yeah... Come on Nick." Winston teased.

"Just think about it okay. And get back to me on it, because I seriously want to know. What happens if it's against the law. I could be saving you guys from jail time if you ever decided to..." Jess reenacted another motion and screwed up her face as Nick thought about stopping the car and running for the hills. The whole argument was just too much for him.

"Well I don't even own one of those TVs so let's just drop it, okay?" Nick finished off trying to end the discussion.

As the car finally pulled in to their apartment parking, Nick hopped out of the car as fast as humanly possible and bolted up stairs.

"What's his problem?" Jess asked the other two as she too, turned around and headed for the building.

Winston shrugged and Schmidt followed up behind him.

"So... If we bought one of those in-car TV systems, the people behind us when we're stopped might be able to watch it as well?" Schmidt asked still stuck on the subject.

Winston nodded slowly before Schmidt laughed loudly. "How would that even be enjoyable, it's not like they have any sound."


End file.
